


The Logical Conclusion

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen, meme: Fics I'll Never Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the defence of the human race, the ultimate sanction is sometimes necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logical Conclusion

The search hadn't taken long; the girl's quarters had been tidy and her possessions sparse. There had been no fobwatch, or anything else that could have served as a soulkeeper. But her medical records stated that she had an implant fitted in her brain. That could easily have a dual purpose.

She had all the signs, too. High intelligence, terribly eager to help, and had travelled in time without knowing it.

Martha recalled her instructions: "We daren't risk another Master."

She pressed her hypospray to the girl's neck, and squeezed the trigger. Zoë Heriot's death would, at least, be painless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic-I'd-never-write meme; [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook) suggested I'd never write "Zoë's horrible demise".


End file.
